On These Wings
by Yesenia Izmet
Summary: This is a look at the movie from Jasmine's point of veiw, and no the characters aren't mine they are disney's. Enjoy


These Wings  
By Michelle Bowen  
  
Poem:  
Whats Outside these Walls?  
  
Encased in them,  
Protected by them,  
But never outiside these walls,  
My mind wanders,  
As my brain contemplates,  
Something I've never seen,  
Is there something more,  
Are there more wonders,  
Mysterious places,  
And all new faces,  
What is outside these walls?  
I have yet to learn.  
  
Prologue:  
  
As the time passed in the desert, days turned into months, and months into years. Every day a new person born and everyday another died. Trapped inside her golden cage a young princess flourished. Her curiosity tickled by the possiblity of the outside world made her impatient. Her father ruled this kingdom and yet her eyes had seen nothing other than the palace and its menagerie. It was like a comfortable bird cage but nothing more, and she and her father were mere birds trapped inside. The older bird being her father had long forgotten what it felt like to stretch his wings and fly. Where as she the had never spread her wings and flown. Oh how they itched to be released, so she could see the world beyond these walls. So many times she wondered why she wasn't allowed outside, and questioning it. But never had she received more than, "Princess' should stay in the palace where its safe, now dearest run along and play with Rajah" this always enraged her. Not that she didn't love her tiger, her companion was the only one who knew her. The only one who cared to know her, he knew she wanted freedom. Not some boring prince bragging about all that he had, never ever asking her what she had or wanted in life. Just content to spread his tail like a peakcock and strut his stuff. She was a beautiful young girl in body and soul, but all they saw was her body her outer beauty. Never looking deep enough to see her inner beauty, the one that screamed for attention. Longing to be noticed, she wanted them to see she was smart, and had a sense of humor. She had so much to give this world more than she was giving in her present state. Maybe if she thought hard enough, wished more, and believed it would happen the prince for her would some day come. Setting her free, and for the first time showing her the world. Jasmine smiled sadly to herself, and sighed, dreams is all they seemed to be. Perhaps someday, I will be freed she though hopefully. For hope is one of the strongest of emotions.  
  
Chapter One:  
A New Day or Not  
  
The soft, gentle, warm rays of sun pushed through the curtain, a slight breeze that stirred the curtains allowed more of the peaceful light in. Eventually they made their way to the sleeping form, nudging her to conciousness. Her deep brown eyes fluttered open gently. A sigh escaped her dark reddish lips, quickly she ran a hand through her messed up black hair. When it was brushed for the day it would be very beautiful, and soft looking. But for now it looked quite a bit like it'd never been brushed. She sat up to quickly and then groaned at the dizziness she hit, it was gone after a moment. Pushing back her covers she got up and reached her slippers, pulling them over her small feet. Standing up she rang a bell for the servants to draw her bath for her. Soon a servant came in with her outfit for the day her usual style of outfit in her favorite color a sea green top that showed her belly and her billowy pants. She thought this outfit made her look more casual than the others. Jasmine smiled gratefully at the woman, "Thank you so much Aisha" she said grateful that the woman remembered her favorite outfit. She was a kind woman with a smile ready and always ready to talk should Jasmine ask her for advice. . Aisha smiled back, "Your welcome Jasmine" she said, usually she would call her princess but when it was just the two of them, she called her by her name. This caused Jasmine to love the woman even more, she was the only one other than her father and sometimes his annoying advisor would use her name. But when he said it she only wanted to slap him, make him realize that he didn't fool her. She would never, and could never trust Jafar. He had something going on she knew it, but her father allas had no idea. Perhaps someday, hopefully before it was to late he'd realize it. Aisha nodded and left, "Have a wonderful day Princess" she said formally as another servant passed by. Jasmine nodded, "Good bye and you do the same" she said and turned to where the servants where busy drawing her bath in an adjacent room. Quickly they left, and allowed Jasmine the pleasure of soaking in warm water with her beautifully scented bath oils. This was her time, she had only a few places where no one disturbed her, in the bath, the Menagerie in a certain corner, and on her balcony. If anyone ever invaded any of these places she would be very angry with them for it. She rubbed the clothe gently along her tanned arm. Once she washed her hair and soacked for a few minutes, she was satisfied. Reaching over she pulled her towel around her after she'd stood up. Then she dried off, went to her clothes and dressed. She allowed a servant to do her hair today. Since she knew it was supposed to be a special day, a prince was coming. Perhaps he would be the one, she thought wryly, more like the one her father would force her to marry. No, she thought to herself her father wouldn't force her into marrying people she hated. Or would he? she thought again, she brushed the thought aside.   
  
Chapter Two No Doubt  
  
As Jasmine entered the throne room she saw him, for the first time. He stood dressed regally like the others and strutting his stuff. Then in that moment she knew without a doubt, he would never or could never be the one for her. "Dearest this is Achmed, Prince of Egrothian. Achmed this is my lovely daughter Princess Jasmine of Agrabah" she heard her father say. She knew this line by heart. "Its a pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess, you are by far the most beautiful I have met" he said with an oily charm. Jasmine held back the grimance when she felt him kiss her hand. His lips on her hand made her want to scrub till her hand was raw. "Thank you Prince Achmed" she said shooting a fake smile, she felt like walking off and telling him to leave. She had thought positively about meeting him, she had but the moment she laid eyes on him it was over. It wasn't that he wasn't that he wasn't handsome, he was handsome. But she found herself not attracted to such a man, so full of himself that he had no room for anyone. He could never love anyone but himself, it was obvious just from the look in his eyes. The look that read oh yeah I'm good, I have her wrapped around my finger right where I want her. Then the gaze broke to Jasmine's relief, "I must rest from my long journey, but I will be seeing you at dinner tonight?" he asked her. "Oh my yes Prince Achmed you will surely join us" Jasmine heard her father answer for her. She gave a tight smile, what was he exhausted from a short ride where they'd more than likely set up camp lastnight. Surely a prince of his strength didn't travel without guards, she thought wryly. She watched as the servants carried what he'd brought with him, which wasn't much. So this was the new day, whatever she thought to herself. Someday a new day would come one without suitors, one with the one she loved. She knew he was out there somewhere, but where and when she would meet him. She could not answer that.  
  
Chapter Three  
The conversation  
  
The next morning Jasmine sat in the menagerie, at her fountain, her place. She was looking down at the fish in the fountain and relaxing. When from behind her she heard someone approach. Everyone knew when she was at the foutain she was thinking and wanted to be alone. She turned to see if perhaps something was wrong, but she knew everything was fine when she saw Achmed. "Princess" he said with a casual greeting, "You look better today than you did yesterday, my my, when you become my bride you will enhance my already beautiful kingdom to an estravagant kingdom" he said lamely complimenting her, insulting her, and bragging about himself all at the same time. My this one is talented he can do all three at once she thought to herself. She stood up and shot him a smile, "You mean *if* I marry you" she said politely correcting him. Achmed stumbled to Jasmine's bemusement and annoyance. The jerk had thought with that one liner she'd jump into his arms and say yes. "But..but of course I ment if, I must have misworded that" he said seriously. Jasmine rolled her eyes, yeah real accident, she thought to herself. Achmed didn't even notice her annoyance, "You know my kingdom is one of the richest there is, we have the best market place around, and a union between my kingdom and yours, would be most benaficial. I mean we are obviously destined to be together, why you with your beauty and me with my handsome features. We would have the most beautiful children, and very smart kids as well" he said presuming it all. Jasmine gave an exasperated groan, "Listen Achmed, I don't mean to sound offensive, but I don't see us getting married. First off I really am not totally worried about how rich your kingdom is or how the union would be benifical, I do care about the people of Agrabah. But I would never marry out of obligation" she said seriously. Achmed looked offened, "Princess, as a woman you simply don't......." he was cut off by her glare. "Perhaps you should visit Rajah for a little while" she said suddenly. "Wha........AHHHHHHH" he hollered angrily as the cat began to rip his pants, in a playful, angry way. He heard Jasmine giggle at his boxers, and stormed away angrily. Jasmine gave Rajah a soft stroke on his head, "thanks" she said simply receiving a purr from him, as if to say anytime.   
  
Chapter Four   
The Law  
  
Jasmine sighed when she saw her father come out after speaking ever so briefly with Achmed. She knew she was in for another the law says, well as far as she cared that law could jump off a cliff. Why should she have to marry if she wasn't in love. She listened only half way as her father went through the normal speech. When he mentioned she had three more days she cringed slightly. Why did she have to be a princess anyway? she asked herself. "Maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore" she said after he had used the princess excuse. She ment it so much too, she felt bad when her father stormed out she couldn't help but feel anger. She couldn't take this anymore, she moved towards the birdcage and released the doves atleast someone was free today she thought watching them go. In that moment she decided that it was time for her to set herself free, there was no use waiting to see if her father would let her see the kingdom and world. A plan formulated in her mind, and caused her to head to her room, she needed to be alone. Leafing through her things she felt disappointment at the fact that she didn't have a simple cloak. It wasn't like she could just saunter out of the palace in her present outfit. She sat down on her bed and thought hard, a servant would have a cloak. But how was she supposed to get one, Jasmine sighed she knew if she just asked they'd start pounding her with questions. She smiled suddenly realizing that Aisha had been making some plain brown cloaks, and they were within her grasp. Jasmine jumped eagerly from her bed, and raced down the beautifully, elegant, yet lonely palace hall. She quietly entered the servants wing and soon found the room she was looking for. After making sure no one was looking she snuck in darting quietly around. Jasmine knew if she was caught here she would not like the questioning. It wasn't like she could say oh I got lost, this was her home she knew it well. Finally she came upon the pile and gently picked up a cloak and its matching hood. Throwing them over her she smiled knowing that her disguise was complete.   
  
Chapter Five  
Mission See Agrabah  
  
As she looked down at Rajah's forlorn gaze, she felt bad for leaving. But she had to see the world so pushing it aside Jasmine looked down from where she stood on the wall. There was a tree nearby but it was risky, she shook her head. She'd come to far to turn around and have her life lived for her. It was now or never, with a small bound she felt herself leaving the palace wall for the air. Then as quickly as she'd jumped she felt her hands grip a branch on the tree. With a greatful glance upward she made her way down the tree, and into the deserted streets of Agrabah. It was totally amazing, the breath taking sight of sunrise made her smile. Sure outside of the palace wasn't covered in marble, and other beautiful stones and gems. But she knew in the instant that she saw it, the palace could never compare. Here in these simple streets, and the poor looking houses. That echoed the laughter of family's past and present, the love poured from the buildings. Jasmine laughed a soft relieved laugh, she was free, and knew she never wanted to go back. She jumped slightly when she saw a rat scamper by, and kept herself from shreeking. Finally she struck out for the market place, she'd heard it was a busy place, but now she was seeing it for herself. At first it was slow, but finally after all the merchants came out. It filled with noise, people bargaining, children laughing, and women talking. When she looked to her left Jasmine noticed a young boy reaching for an apple he couldn't reach. With a gentle smile she reached up and handed it to him, "Oh you must be hungry here you go" she said. Turning away she began to walk, but the man at the cart grabbed her arm. You'd better be able to pay for that. Jasmine looked at him in confusion, "pay?" she asked. "No one steals from my cart!" the man exclaimed angrily. Jasmine looked at him pleadingly, "I'm sorry sir I don't have any money" she tried to explain. He grabbed her arm and threw her around towards his stand. "Thief!" he exclaimed getting angrier by the minute. Jasmine began to worry very much about what he would do. "Oh please if you let me go to the palace I can get some from the sultan" she tried to tell him. He glowered at her not believing her, "do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he asked her pulling a sword from its sheath. Jasmine felt the fear well up in her, "No! no! please!" she begged him. Suddenly a young man jumped between her and the man. Grabbing the sword quickly, "Oh thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found her, I've been looking all over for you" he said suddenly speaking to her while handing her the sword. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Just play along" he whispered quickly to her. The merchant looked confused, "you know this girl?" he asked the young man. "Sadly yes she's my sister she's a little crazy" the young man said making a circular motion around his head. She gave him an offended glare briefly. "She said she knew the sultan!" the man said grabbing the young boy, and moving him away from her. "She thinks the monkey is the sultan" the young man said pointing to the monkey. On cue Jasmine played along "Oh sultan how may I serve you?" she asked bowing quickly to the monkey and staying down. The monkey made some noises and did his part to help her. The young man came over to her and picked her up off the ground, "come on sis time to see the doctor" he said ushering her away from the merchant and growing crowd. "Oh hello doctor how are you?" she asked a camel with a stupid look written on her face. "No no no not that one" the young man said correcting her. "Come on sultan" he called to the monkey who made more noise and bowed. Unfortunately the monkey seemed to have forgotten his vest was full of apples and coins. To his dismay they spilled out and quickly he grabbed the apples and ran. The once confused merchant grew angry with the monkey, herself, and the boy. "Come back here you little thieves" he hollered angrily. Jasmine couldn't help but laugh the man looked so silly at that point.  
  
Jasmine smiled at the boy, "Thanks" she said gratefully, "Whats your name?" Aladdin asked the young girl before him. "I'm Yasmine" Jasmine said quickly, and then grinned at the monkey who was chippering nervously looking for guards that might be after them. Of course none were after them, "So where are you from?" Aladdin asked Jasmine, she was so beautiful, he couldn't help but stare. Her eyes were a soft, deep brown, everything about her was beautiful. "I'm not from around here" she said in a way that told Aladdin that there might be more to the story. But he let it be, "So would you like a tour of Agrabah?" he asked her. Jasmine smiled, "I'd love that" she said sincerely, "I mean, I'd like that sure" she said feeling shy. He was very handsome, and he seemed like a really sweet guy. She'd never met anyone before that didn't look at her like a trophy. Of course that we because he didn't know she was Princess Jasmine. When he found out who she was he'd be like everyone else she thought sadly. But she quickly covered the sad thought with the anticipation of seeing Agrabah. "When your ready I'll show you all of Agrabah, I know these streets like the back of my hand" he half boasted. Jasmine had to hide an amused smile, "Really?" she asked seriously. "Been here since I was this high" Al said somewhat sadly, as he made a gesture to around his thigh. Jasmine let his thoughts shift without pushing for information, it seemed like a sensetive subject. Jasmine looked around at the alleyway they'd run into, it was so amazing to her, she was so used to the finer things in life. For once she was seeing the poorer side of things, she began to wonder if the people had all that they needed. "This over here is that merchants house" Aladdin said pointing at a building, Jasmine couldn't help but giggle. "Whats so funny?" Aladdin asked her. "Nothing..really" she said trying to suppress her amussment of the whole situation. Aladdin smiled at her, "Whatever you say Yasmine" he said, and shook his head. Abu jumped to Jasmine's shoulder before returning to Aladdin's shoulder. "Is he always this jumpy?" Jasmine asked. Al smiled at her, "He has to be, the guards are always harrassing us" he said seriously. Soon they'd seen half the city, and soon the sun began to set. "Would you like to stay at my home tonight?" Aladdin asked her. Jasmine nodded, "Of course" she said seriously. They made their way to a ladder and began to climb. Aladdin reached down and grabbed her hand to help her up, she felt a slight smile of shyness creep on her face. When he pulled her up on the roof she lost her balance and before she knew what happened she was looking up at him and directly into his eyes. What she saw there she knew she'd never seen anywhere else, quickly she stood up and gave him an awkward, shy smile. "I want to thank you for stopping that man" she said grabbing her camel colored hood. "Uh forget it" he said turning away and walking towards his monkey. He grabbed a pole and jumped over to another building. "So uh this is your first time in the market place?" he asked her. "Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked in amusment. "Well you do kinda stand out" he said snapping himself out of his dazed look, "You don't seem to know how dangerious the market place is" he said kneeling over and placing a board for her to walk over. Before he knew it he heard her behind him, and her soft laugh. "I'm a fast learner" she said tossing him the pole she'd used to jump with. He could feel his jaw falling in shock, and then managed to get the look off of his face. With a sideways grin he handed Abu the pole, "hey" he whispered to his friend. Getting up he walked over to Jasmine and took her hand leading her towards the hovel. Her hand felt so good and right in his own hand, as though it were ment to be. "Common, this way" Aladdin said smiling at Jasmine, and leading her to his home. "Woah, watch your head there. Oo, be careful!" Aladdin warned her as they made their way through the messy, run down path to his home. "Is this where you live?" Jasmine asked in amazement, it seemed so wonderfully intruiging but sad at the same time. "Yup, just me and Abu, come and go as we please." Aladdin said on an almost bragging again, but when he did his little brag it didn't bother her.   
"Sounds fabulous" Jasmine said honestly as she examined the place. It was small, and not richly decorated, but it was cozy at the same time. It offered a story to Jasmine a story of freedom. "It's not much, but it's got a great view. Wow, the palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Aladdin asked her. Her face fell as she saw her home, a tiny twinge of homesickness hit her, she wondered how her father and rajah where doing. "Oh, it's wonderful." she said half heartedly.  
"I wonder what it would be like to live there and have servants and valets?" she heard Aladdin say, it caused her to sigh. "Oh sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Jasmine said in an unhappy tone. "It's better then here, you're always scraping for food and ducking the guards." Aladdin said grabbing an apple from Abu. "You're not free to make your own choices." Jasmine said staring off into space, "sometimes you feel so.."  
"You're just.." Aladdin started saying. Jasmine sighed, "Trapped" she heard him say at the same time as her. Aladdin and her looked at each other and smiled, finally someone understood her. Aladdin took a bite of the apple,and grabbed the second apple that Abu held. He tossed it over to her from his elbow, and Jasmine caught it. "*cough *So,um, where you from?" he asked her seriously. "What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back." Jasmine said anger, and dispair filled her voice."Really? How come?" he asked her, he really did care it struck her as nice, and odd at the same time. He took a bite of his apple then handed it to Abu, who looked increasingly mad.  
"My father is forcing me to get married." Jasmine answered softly, and sadly. "That's...That's awful...Abu!" Aladdin exclaimed angrily at the monkey when he tried to grab Jasmine's apple. Abu chattered angrily at Aladdin. "What?" Jasmine asked curiously, some how this boy knew what his monkey was saying, she knew that bond. She and Rajah had the exact same bond. "A...A..Abu says....Abu says that's not fair." Aladdin said getting closer to her. Jasmine smiled coyly at him,"Oh did he?" she asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Aladdin said looking at Jasmine, his smile was so charming.  
"And does Abu have anything else he'd like to say" Jasmine asked playing along with Aladdin's little game."Well, ah, he wishes there was something that he could do to help." Aladdin said sincerely. "Oh, boy" Abu muttered, and Jasmine could almost swear she understood him. "Hm, tell him that's very sweet." Jasmine said moving closer to Aladdin. He was moving towards her and the feeling of happiness filled her just as they were about to kiss. But to their suprise and dismay a guard burst in, Jasmine recognized Rasoul and it seemed to her that Aladdin did to. Fear filled her she couldn't go back to living the way she had been living. "They're after me! They're after you?" they both exclaimed fearfully.  
"Oh, my father must have sent them." Jasmine heard herself muttering aloud. "Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked her. "What?" she asked unsure of what he ment.  
"do you trust me?" he asked again, this time he seemed more insistant.  
"Yes" Jasmine said nervously, and grabbed Aladdin's hand. "Then jump" he hollered as he leapt from the building. Jasmine screamed as they fell, their fall was cushioned by a piece of clothe and then a sand pile. The shock that she felt made her want to say something but she didn't. Jasmine and the boy jumped up from the sand pile and were about to exit the alleyway. But their path was blocked by Rasoul "We just keep running into eachother, don't we streetrat?" he said darkly as he grabbed Aladdin. The boy released her hand. Jasmine was a bit shocked since she'd never really heard him talk like that to anyone. But just as he finished saying it, Jasmine watched in amusement as the small monkey. The one the boy had called Abu, pulling the bulky guard's hat down over his face. Just as that was done the boy rammed Rasoul with his elbow in the stomach and grabbed her hand. "Run! Go! Get outta here!" Aladdin hollered urgently. But there were more guards in the way, when they turned around. Jasmine saw Rasoul throw the poor monkey, into a tall container with a top that slammed down covering the monkey up. Then Rasoul had Aladdin's vest, and threw him back to the other guards.  
"It's the dugeon for you boy!" Rasoul hissed darkly. Jasmine felt the anger well up inside of her, "Let him go!" she ordered grabbing the guards arm and punching him enough to annoy him not harm. "Lookie here men, a street mouse" Rasoul said shoving her harshly out of the way, and sending her sprawling on the ground. She sat on the ground for a split second, no one had ever done that to her before. "Unhand him, by order of the princess!" she said jumping up quickly and removing the hood that covered her crown. "Princess Jasmine!" Rasoul exclaimed in shock, in that instant he and the other guards bowed to her forcing the boy to do the same. "The Princess?" she heard him saying in suprise, she could feel her heart sink for an instant."The Princess?" Abu said said in monkey language.   
"What are you doing outside of the Palace, and with this street rat?" Rasoul asked her as if she were doing the worst thing in the world."That's not your concern. Do as I command, release him." Jasmine ordered sternly.  
"I would Princess, except my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." Rasoul said bowing to her once more as they left with the boy. Jasmine's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, "believe me, I will." she murmered angrily. She would have the boy out of this jam in no time. She couldn't believe that Jafar had someone arrested for nothing, actually she could. Something about the vizier was just that way, he didn't seem like a compastionate person. Sometimes she thought he was slightly mad, but never spoke those thoughts.  
  
Jasmine stormed into the palace and immediantly began to look for Jafar. She spotted him in a large open room, nearby the dining area. " Jafar?" she hollered towards him not sure if it was him. She was sure once she approached and he turned towards her obviously trying to hide something. "Oh, uh, princess" Jafar said awkwardly bowing. "How may I be of service to you?" he asked her spreading his cape. Jasmine felt like slapping him, he sounded so insincere. "The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders" Jasmine said putting her hands on her hips. "Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal" Jafar explained. "What was the crime?" Jasmine asked seriously. "Why, kidnapping the princess, of course." Jafar said as if it were evident. "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Jasmine hollered at him enraged by the fact that Jafar hadn't even bothered to ask her if she'd been kidnapped. He'd just gone on to assume that she had been. Jafar walked around and looked really upset "Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known" he trailed off. "What do you mean?" Jasmine heard herself asking, but her body had suddenly gone numb. "Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out" Jafar explained. "What sentence?" she asked every moment things began to get foggier, and her heart was in her throat.Jafar said in a sinister voice "Death" Jafar looked at her. Jasmine heard herself gasping in shock, but her mind was else were. She saw his face flash before her eyes, his smile, and kind, understanding words. "By beheading" Jafar finished. Jasmine could almost feel him near her "No!" she exclaimed collapsing to a sette. Jafar was still talking "I am exceedingly sorry, princess" he said with no feeling. Jasmine turned towards him and shook his hands from her shoulders. "How could you?" she asked sounding a very choked, standing up she ran out of the room and to her place the menagerie. Sitting down on the foutain's edge she began to cry, and time passed unknown to her.  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
I didn't know his name.......  
  
Her heart ached, and it seemed as if the very air weight a few tons. Everything seemed slower and more tortured than she'd ever realized it would. Jasmine couldn't believe it, the boy from the market was dead. Because of her, because she got this idea that freedom was there outside those walls. But not nothing seemed right, every place was a prison to her. He was gone and she'd never see him again. A tear fell from her soft face and gently hit the ground, it was absorbed in a moments time. Just as his life had been taken in the same amount. For now just grief filled Jasmine's heart. Later anger would takes its place, then anguish, and morning over him. The numbness that would fill the void soon. But for now everything seemed wrong, even breathing. Suddenly she was aware of a gentle presence near her, she looked up when she felt her best friend nudge her arm. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Rajah. He was looking down at her with a sympathetic questioning look. "Its all my fault Rajah, I didn't even know his name" she said softly wiping more tears from her face. She gave Rajah a hug and cried the rest of her tears into his soft fur.   
  
Chapter Seven:  
What he did was wrong!  
  
Jasmine had spent the whole day moping in her room, she was exhausted from all the crying she'd done. She gently stroked Rajah's head, and let the tears fall. She heard someone behind her, in the darkness, the only light in her room was coming from the door. Where her father stood, "Dearest whats wrong?" he asked her gently he knew something terrible had happened. He sat down next to her, "Jafar...has...done something...terrible" Jasmine managed to say through the tears. "Tell me what it is we will set it right" her father said trying to be helpful, Jasmine was glad he was there to comfort her. "I ran away to the market......" Jasmine had to pause as another sob welled up in her throat. Once it was gone she spoke again, "I met a boy there, he...he showed me around. We talked and.......became friends" Jasmine stopped once more as a sobbing wail filled the air from her lips. "The guards captured him, and he was accused of kidnapping me........" another pause. "And......and Jafar had him beheaded. He didn't even ask me if the boy had indeed kidnapped me..." Jasmine could feel the anger build. "Father Jafar needs to be punished, what he did was wrong!" Jasmine exclaimed before bursting into tears once more. Tears of sadness, anger, love, and hate all at the same time. She knew that she'd loved that boy for however brief of a time that it'd been, she missed him already. But she hated Jafar for what he'd done, her anger was justified in her eyes. Her father was stone silent for a moment, "Jasmine we will set this as right as we can. I promise dearest" he said taking her chin in his hand he looked his daughter in the eyes. "I am sorry that the young boy lost his life, and I am sorry you have been hurt" he said sincerely.  
The two sat there together on Jasmine's bed in a darkened room, just sitting there. Father hugging daughter, and a daughter just resting safely in her father's arms. Rajah lay at their feet, and slept a little.  
  
Chapter eight,  
From now on.......  
  
"Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... . From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded" the sultan said seriously and sturnly to his vizier. Jafar was bowed on the floor "I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again" he said flatly. Jasmine could feel her father's eyes on her now "Jasmine, Jafar, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" he asked them. Jafar took her handand pulled her towards him "My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess" he said. Jasmine pulled away just before he attempted to put his slimy lips on her hand. "At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you" she snarled at him, he'd ruined so much for her and for the boy in the market place. Jasmine could here her father sigh as she walked away "That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business," Jasmine walked faster. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" she heard him hollering, she was in no mood to talk about marraige and it made her angry that he didn't get that. She knew he was running after her so once she was out in the menagerie she wasn't suprised to see him enter after her. "Jasmine we must talk about the suitors, you must have a husband" he said. Jasmine turned around and glared at her father, "I don't want to talk about this right now" she said flatly disgusted that he'd bring it up. "Well we need to" he said getting firm. "Father I have not had the best two days of my life, would you just *Please* leave me alone" she said storming away.  
Chapter Nine:  
A New Arrival  
  
"Make way for Prince Ali" Jasmine heard someone singing from the streets of the market place. She was in her room moping around and laying on her bed. Rolling her eyes in disgust sometimes people just had the worst timing in the world she thought to herself. Making her way out to the balcony she looked down and saw an extravagant parade and a prince on his elephant. From what she could tell her was showing off his muslces to three women here fainted into another womans arms when he blew them a kiss. Rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in disgust she smirked in an almost amused annoyed way. Making her way off of the balcony she decided she'd get a peak at this guy before anyone knew it. She quietly made her way down to a hallway and stood just outside the throne room. She heard her father saying something but couldn't make it out he sounded excited. "Jasmine will like this one!" she heard her father exclaiming. "And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine!" Ali said smugly. Jasmine glared at him but remained quiet. She'd let them put their foots in their mouths then she'd tell them what she thought. "Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf" Jafar said. Jasmine couldn't help but feel her blood begin to boil. She didn't need Jafar standing up and trying to stop her from meeting someone. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Jafar asked in a hiss. Ali smiled even more smuggly and then twisted Jafar's beard "Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa! Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" he boasted as if she was a mere thing and not a human being. She could hold back no longer, storming into the room she glared at them "How dare you! All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" she exclaimed to their suprise. Jasmine turned and stormed out. The last words she heard from her father were. "Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down." he said and then Jasmine was to the stairs and could no longer hear anyone from the throne room. "How could they sit there and talk about me like that?" she asked Rajah angrily when she finally got to her room. "I'm nothing more than a thing to them, even my father regards me as a prize" she paused and exhaled in frustration. "Then Jafar has to open his big mouth like I can't just tell the guy to get lost" she stammered. Her face was giving way to the fact that she was very angry, but her words said it even more. "Rajah atleast you understand me" she said hugging him tightly, she was so upset. Rajah just rubbed his head against her and then licked her arm. "So how was your day?" she asked in a weak attempt to thing about something else. Besides the lonely, angry feeling she had right now.  
Chapter Ten:  
Do you trust me?  
" Princess Jasmine?" Jasmine heard someone who sounded far away calling her name. Rajah growled after he looked up, Jasmine sat up straight. "Who's there?" she asked unsure of herself, was she going crazy was there someone on her balcony and how'd they get there? "It's me--Prince Ali. Ahem--" she heard the man pause, then his voice grew deeper "Prince Ali Ababwa." Jasmine made her way to the curtain "I do not want to see you" she said firmly and turned to leave. Ali's voice suddenly changed back a familiar voice, but Jasmine just thought it was wishful thinking. "No, no, please princess. Give me a chance" he said running towards her. He procession was stopped by Rajah who was growling and advancing on him. Jasmine turned to look at him "Just leave me alone" she said even more firmly. How come these guys never took a hint? Ali was on the edge of the balcony waving his turban at Rajah "Down kitty! Good kitty, take off. Down kitty." he said waving his turban harder at Rajah. Jasmine could have sworn she knew this boy from somewhere. She looked at him preplexed and thoughtfully waited a moment. "Wait, wait. Do I know you?" she asked him in confusion. Ali quickly replaced his turban "Uh, no, no" he said quickly. "You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace" Jasmine said softly and slowly. Her mind was reeling, she knew she'd seen him before. "The marketplace?" he asked her as if it sounded dumb. She noticed a bug flying around him but out of politeness kept quiet. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met" he told her as if it were a fact. Jasmine could feel her face fall, at the same time as her hopes. "No, I guess not" she sighed. Then Ali spoke again "Um, Princess Jasmine? You're very..." he paused looking for the right word. "Punctual!" he exclaimed, then looked like he realized how stupid he sounded. "Punctual?" Jasmine asked him in confusion. Ali quickly recovered "Beautiful" he said as if it were the most original thing ever told to her. Jasmine suddenly got an idea and gave him a coy smile, "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know" she said sauntering towards him, her hips swaying gently. Ali seemed dazed "Yeah!" he said as if he were totally cool. "The daughter of a sultan" Jasmine droned on like she enjoyed the attention. "I know" he said eyeing her, he had a very self pleased look on his face. "A fine prize for any prince to marry" Jasmine said letting the words fall out of her lips as if they were fact. Ali stumbled in suprise "Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Jasmine smiled at him and got closer she could tell he was getting nervous, "Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" she exclaimed after tapping his nose she pulled his turban over his eyes and angrily stormed off. "Just go jump off a balcony!" she hollered as she walked away. "What?" she heard Ali mumble as if his plan had crashed around him. "Yeah, right!" he exclaimed as if she were stupid. Jasmine turned to look at him angrily "What!?!" she asked and exclaimed at the same time. Then he said something that stunned her "Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won" he said pausing he looked disappointed "You should be free to make your own choice." Jasmine couldn't believe her ears, she looked at Rajah in shocked confusion. "I'll go now." he mumbled dejectedly stepping off the ledge and falling. Jasmine's heart skipped a beat, he did not just do that "No!" she said running towards the balcony. Suddenly he looked at her floating in the air "What? What?" he asked her as if nothing out of the normal were happening. "How--how are you doing that?" she asked in amazement. She looked over the edge and saw a carpet floating there below the prince. "It's a magic carpet" he explained, as the carpet flew up and rested infront of Jasmine. "It's lovely" she said and watched in embarrassed amusement as the carpet took her hand with one of his tassels and kissed it. Atleast it looked that way to her. "You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world" Ali suggested. Jasmine wanted to say yes and no all at the same time she wanted to see the world, but was this safe? "Is it safe?" she asked him seriously. "Sure. Do you trust me?" Ali asked her, she knew she heard that voice before. "What?" she asked him looking up. Ali extended his hand towards her, "Do you trust me?" he asked once more. Jasmine smiled at him, as her suspissions were confirmed. "Yes" she said taking his hand, he helped her aboard carpet. Then in an instant carpet took off and Jasmine found herself clinging to Ali in suprise, she ducked behind him when she saw the wall to the palace. But one they were over it she knew they were safe. A song seemed to fill the air and suddenly Ali burst into singing.  
  
I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last Let your heart decide?" Carpet flew slowly down and picked a flower, he handed it to Ali, and then Jasmine saw him handing the flower to her. Her heart was soaring right along with the carpet, it seemed as though her dreams were coming true. "I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways, and under On a magic carpet ride" Suddenly they were headed for the clouds above them and Agrabah became nothing more than a darkened city. "A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming" Ali continued on. Jasmine couldn't help but begin to sing right along with him "A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you!" she sang happily. Ali smiled "Now I'm in a whole new world with you!" he sang as they as they swerved around and around a cloud then caught two small clouds. When Ali's got away Jasmine smiled and released hers. Jasmine continued on as they entered a flock of cranes "Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world!" she sang covering her eyes in fear as they did a dive towards ships and water. "Don't you dare close your eyes" he sang taking her hands and removing them from their place over her eyes. "A hundred thousand things to see." "Hold your breath--it gets better!" "I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!" she sang in all truth she ment every word. They waved at a man carving a huge nose, and he smiled at them adn accidentally chipped the nose off. Jasmine looked sheepishly at Ali, as if to say oops. "A whole new world!" "Every turn a surprise." "With new horizons to pursue" those words sounded so wonderful to Jasmine they ment freedom and so much more to her. "Every moment, red-letter" Jasmine sang as they flew along a pack of horses running along, she managed to pet a young foal. Then together she and Ali sang "I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world That's where we'll be" The entered a garden in Greece, and passed some apple trees. Ali plucked an apple and rolled it down his arm throwing it to her the same way the boy had. She smiled even more, her heart was truly free now.Ali sang as he looked at her "A thrilling chase." "A wondrous place" together they ended it with "For you and me!" Jasmine took Ali's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Finally they arrived in China, and sat down on a roof top to watch fireworks. "It's all so magical" Jasmine sighed happily. "Yeah" Ali said looking at her happily. "It's a shame Abu had to miss this" she said matter of factually. "Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either" Ali said before realizing what had happened. He looked at her in shock "That is...oh no!" Jasmine pulled off his turban "You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" she asked him angrily. "Jasmine, I'm sorry" he apologized trying to make it all better. "Did you think I was stupid?" Jasmine asked him throwing his turban back at him. "No!" Ali said trying to make her understand he hadn't ment to hurt her. Jasmine continued "That I wouldn't figure it out?" she asked him. "No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant" he said seriously. "Who are you? Tell me the truth!" she ordered him giving him a nononsense look. "The truth?" he asked dumbly looking at carpet who shrugged. "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life" he said shocking Jasmine she hadn't expected that. " But I really am a prince!" he said looking at her, the feather in his turban fell down in his face. "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him quietly. "Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" he said rubbing his shoulder against hers. "Not that strange" she said tapping his feather and then laying her head on his shoulder. She smiled in contentment, and for the first time in two days. She knew the man she'd fallen in love with in the small hovel was alive and well. Sitting right there with her, and that made her so happy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
